Saving Christmas 2
by Doggerwolf
Summary: The Elves of Rebellion are not dead. Once again, they kidnap Zoey, but they also took Rudolph. Their daughter, Joy, has vague memories of the kidnapping. Desperate to save her parents, Joy, Slyly, Leonard, Ophira and her little sister Alannah go on a dangerous journey, with Joy receiving new parts of memory to find out what happened to her parents that night.
1. In The Morning

That morning was like any other.

The sun rose over the mountains, shining through every single window.

The bright gleam opened up Joy's eyes. She felt so happy. She hopped out of bed and ran down the steps expecting to be greeted by her parents, Zoey and the famous red-nosed flyer Rudolph.

But they weren't there.

This was strange. They were always up before she was.

She ran through every part of the house.

"Mama?"

"Papa?"

Then small parts of memory went through her head:

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Mama! Papa!"_

 _Then a large knock on the top of her head._

At that moment, Joy's head started to ache. She placed her hoof on the top of her head, and felt an enormous surge of pain rush to the spot.

"Ow ow ow ow," she murmured. She walked back up the stairs and into her bathroom and looked into the mirror, pulling away the strands of fur.

There she saw the most ugly bruise ever. It was about the size of her hoof. Something had hit her so hard that it had turned blue.

She ran back downstairs and noticed something she didn't see before.

Tracks.

Two pairs: hoofprints and footprints.

The footprints were no bigger than Santa's feet. They were the size of an elf's.

Joy ran out the door. _I gotta find Uncle Slyly and Uncle Leonard._


	2. On The Move

Joy ran into Slyly and Leonard's house.

"Uncle Slyly! Uncle Leonard!"

Leonard groggily walked down the stairs in his robe.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Mama and papa are missing!"

Leonard froze in shock.

Slyly ran down the stairs.

"The Rebellion," he murmured. Then he said, "Come on! Let's go find them."

They ran out the door, past all the houses, and past the Santa's Village sign.

* * *

They ran faster than before. They ran so fast that they barely kicked up any snow.

They came to a lake, where they all stoppe, panting heavily.

Slyly could hardly get words out of his mouth. "This would be a good place to stop."

Joy sat down and began to drink the lake's fresh water.

Then two giant black and white monsters came up out of the water.

All of them screamed. Including the monsters.

Then Joy stopped. These weren't monsters. They were orcas. And they looked very familiar.

Then the orcas stopped screaming. The oldest one studied Joy. "Do I know you?"

"Ophira?"

"Joy?"

Then the two of them began to talk. Ophira introduced Joy to her little sister, Alannah.

"What are you doing out here?"

"My parents have been kidnapped."

Ophira's face changed. "Kidnapped?! But it's three days before Christmas! It will ruin everything!"

Then Joy was overcome by another memory.

 _"You'll be coming with us."_

 _"What?! You can't take them! Santa will need my father. It will ruin everything!"_

 _"Shut up, you miniature rodent, or you'll be dead in the next millisecond!_

"Well, how about Kira and I come, too?"

Joy raised an eyebrow. "But you won't be able to swim far enough to get there."

"Uh, actually, there is a river that way," Alannah said, pointing her pectoral flipper ahead. "We could go through there."

"Good thinking, sis!" Ophira said.

Then the five of them were off. Joy, Slyly, and Leonard ran with agility, and Ophira and Alannah porpoising along the way. They were ready to save Christmas once again.


	3. Sleeping

They had been moving for two days, and it was the 23rd.

"Okay," Slyly said, "let's give it a rest here."

"Yeah, Joy," Ophira panted, "besides, Alannah needs to nap."

"Okay. Okay. Fine." Joy said. "But we need to keep moving tomorrow. We're just a day away from Christmas Eve."

* * *

It was 8 p.m.

"Okay, Alannah," Ophira said, "what song would you like to hear tonight?"

"Baby Beluga!" Alannah blurted out.

Ophira rolled her eyes. "Okay. This is the millionth time, but I'll do it."

As Ophira sang to her little sister, Slyly fell asleep.

"Uncle Leonard?" Joy said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had one of those times where you don't have a clue what happened the other night, but certain things make you start to remember?"

Leonard was very quiet for a moment, then said, "No. Why?"

"Well, I think I was awake the time that my parents were taken. When I looked in the mirror before I ran to you and Uncle Slyly, I saw this bruise on the top of my head. Do you think I was knocked unconscious?"

No answer.

She looked over to see that Leonard had fallen asleep.

When she looked over to the other side, she saw that both Ophira and Alannah had rolled onto their backs and were snoring, making air bubbles coming to the surface.

Joy was about to close her eyes when she saw more tracks out of the corner of her eye.

Very slowly, she got up out of bed and began to follow the tracks.


	4. Joy Overcomes

As she followed the tracks, Joy felt all the memories come together.

...

 _There was a knock at the door._

 _Zoey got up and opened it._

 _"Freeze!"_

 _Three elves dressed in all black came in with rifles._

 _"Who are you?" Joy asked._

 _They ignored her_

 _The leader motions Joy's parents. "You're coming with us."_

 _Joy spoke up. "What?! You can't take them! Santa will need my father. It will ruin everything!"_

 _"Shut up, you miniature rodent, or you'll be dead in the next millisecond!" he roared._

 _And Joy did as she was told._

 _They surrounded the parents and the leader opened the door._

 _"Mama! Papa!"_

 _Then the leader gave some sort of signal, and Joy looked up and gasped to see one of the guards raise the butt of his rifle._

 _"No!" her father cried._

 _The rifle butt slammed on her head._

 _..._

Joy felt an overwhelming amount of emotion. She felt angry, guilty, sad, sick, disgusted. But she was focused on finding her parents.

She followed the footprints up a mountain and into a cave, where she heard loud crying.

Then a cooing voice:

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine."

It was her father!

She made turns, and the noise was closer.

Then she came to the room.

They were in the same cell. Her mother was crying and her father was trying to comfort her.

Joy saw that the elf guard was asleep. Very quietly, she snuck past him and came to the lever, which she pulled down.

The cell door lifted.

Zoey stopped crying and looked up. "Joy!"

Her parents ran over and embraced her tightly.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?"

They turned to see the guard pointing his rifle at them.

"Unfortunately, all of you need to go to heaven now."

"Ahem!"

The guard turned around to see Ophira and Alannah face to face with him. They had made a hole in the ice, which was now full of water.

"How ya doin'?" they said in unison.

The guard screamed as Alannah took him to the bottom, where she pinned him up against an iceberg until there were no more signs of movement. Then she swam back to her sister where she breathed.

Then the leader came. "You. Destroy them!" And several guards came running in, but not before Slyly and Leonard jumped out and began to fight them.

The battle was on. Zoey and her father used their light to blind them, backing them over to Ophira and Alannah who slapped them away with their tails, making them fly over towards Zoey who raised her hind legs and kicked them away. They rammed the wall and fell dead.

"Well, I guess that's all of them." Slyly said.

Just then the leader grabbed Joy and ran outside to the edge of the mountain.

"Joy!" Zoey cried.

They all went after her, Ophira and Alannah breaking ice to get further.

"You get back in your cell and the doe won't get hurt." he sneered.

"Let her go." Rudolph growled in a tone he rarely used.

The ice broke out from underneath them. They both fell. Joy grabbed onto what was left and hung for dear life.

The leader was not so lucky. He fell away deep into the dark of the chasm, out of sight forever.

Rudolph ran to his daughter. "Grab my antler!"

Using all her strength, Joy extended her neck and bit on her father's antler as he started to pull her.

Zoey rushed over and grabbed Rudolph's tail. Leonard grabbed Zoey, Slyly grabbed Leonard, Alannah grabbed Slyly's tail, and Ophira grabbed Alannah's tail.

They pulled her away from the edge.

"So, guys, my family moved to Santa's village." Ophira said. "And we're more than happy to give you a ride back.

...

As the group all came back into the villiage, they were greeted by the enormous cheers of the citizens.

Everyone was happy. And Christmas had been saved once again.


	5. Bloopers

_These_ _bloopers were made during the writing of this story._

...

 **Ophira:** (singing) Baby beluga in the deep blue (yawns) sea...swims...(flops onto her back and falls asleep)

(crew members laugh)

 **Alannah:** Maybe we should do this tomorrow.

...

 **Joy:** (looking through the house) Mama? Poo poo?(bursts out laughing along with the crew members) You can always expect immaturity.

...

(Leonard falls down the stairs)

 **Director:** Cut!

...

(Ophira, Alannah, Slyly, Leonard, Zoey and Rudolph pull Joy from the cliff)

 **Rudolph:** Augh!(falls back) I think I pulled something.

(All laugh)


End file.
